Haunted
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Set when Trunks find's Gohan dead, but unlike what happened in the movie special, Android Eighteen pays the grieving young warrior a haunting visit. Trunks/18. Rape. Mature audiences intended.


**Haunted**

**Author's Note:** Trunks does not transform into a Super Saiyan here like he did in the movie, so it's a little AU.

It was dark, cold, and pouring rain. Trunks was in the midst of flying in the through it all, his heart pounding from his nerves. He had just woken up after being knocked unconscious by his mentor, Gohan, who hit him from behind out of fear of his safety.

'Damn it Gohan… why couldn't you let me go with you?' he shouted in his mind, his fists balled up. He couldn't sense him anywhere, which worried him deeply to the brink of his eyes watering up. Soon, he noticed a broken down city with destroyed buildings everywhere, so he flew down thinking that he may find something important there… at least, that's what he told himself. Deep down, his heart was giving him a horrid signal from the destroyed city. Soon enough, his fears awakened when he saw the fallen warrior in his orange gi lying lifeless in a puddle of water.

"Gohan… no!" he said to himself quietly. His eyes popped open as he slowly walked forward, taking the horrible reality in as the rain quietly poured down against the indigo-hued teen's hair while he continued to slowly make his way to his fallen friend. "You were all I had left… they've taken everything from me!" he shouted, kneeling down at Gohan's body.

The cold wind blazing past him and sprouting his hair out just intensified Trunks' emotions as he grabbed Gohan from under his neck, lifting him up in his arms. "Why didn't you bring me with you to fight them Gohan? Why!" he shouted at the body, too filled with rage to bring his mind together. Out of pure anger, Trunks lets his powerful clinched fist hammer down against the broken-down concrete, causing an unstable building to collapse over.

As Trunks sighed, he wiped away his tears from his red eyes, gritting his teeth from his left over anger and sadness. He pulled Gohan's broken body into his arms as he turned around, ready to fly off to give his 'big brother' figure a proper burial, when his eyes suddenly darted at a pair of cold blue ones.

"Y-…you!"

"Yes, it is I," Android 18 said in a mocking tone to the young teenager, smirking somewhat as she brings a strand of her now-messy blonde hair behind her ear. Trunks dropped Gohan's body down beside of him and took a fighting pose, his eyes filled with hatred and rage. "Looks like we killed your big brother down there; he really did a number on us if it makes you feel any better," she said with a chuckle, referring to her dirty hair and ripped clothing.

"You fucking bitch!" Trunks shouted at her, charging his ki. Powerful gusts of energy-filled wind hit Eighteen hard, but she was expecting him to get ticked off so she was able to stand her ground. Soon Trunks flew directly at her, punching her square across the jaw. Eighteen allowed her to go crashing into a nearby building, but used an energy shield to deflect the barrage of deadly energy blasts Trunks was firing at her. "You bitch!"

It was very soon that Trunks was unexpectedly swiped down to the concrete by a lightning fast Eighteen who floated above him with her arms folded across her chest. She slowly lowered herself down to her feet in front of Trunks, who was staggering to his feet and leaned against a building that was still standing, holding his arm from Eighteen's attack. "Sorry cutie, I had to restrain you somehow."

'Cutie?' Trunks thought to his self, gritting his teeth together still, slowly breathing while still holding his injured arm from the landing he took. Even in his Saiyan rage, Trunks was nowhere near as durable as his father or Gohan was. "What-," Trunks began, before panting and coughing for air. 18 just placed her hands on her hips and politely waited for Trunks to continue. "…is your fucking game…," he finishes, his young eyes glaring at the roughed up deadly blonde beauty in front of him.

"My, my… such language coming from such a little boy," she said tauntingly. "Game? I don't know what you mean; I just thought I could try to cheer you up, after what happened and all. I even stayed after Gohan's death, knowing that you would be looking for him."

Trunks looked down at the ground upon hearing this, thinking that the end was near for him as well. "So- you plan on killing me now, just like you did to the rest of my family and friends?" he angrily shouted at her, trying to stand his ground. He hadn't moved his hand away from his arm, no longer from the pain he had, but just to grab something from the anger he was feeling.

"Killing you? Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" she said with her smirk growing back on her face, slowly walking towards Trunks. He felt too mesmerized by what she had said and was too busy in his own thoughts on what this 'mechanic' monster had planned for him to bother throwing anymore punches at the moment. Her hand made its way to Trunks' jaw, lifting his face up so that he could look her directly eye-to-eye, considering Trunks is still considerably young and naturally a few inches shorter then her. Wobbling on his legs wasn't helping much either.

Eighteen's face turned from a taunting smirk to a serious but calm facial emotion, and her hand moved some of Trunks' hair out from his eyes. "Listen kid, I was staying back because I was interested in seeing your reaction from seeing your friend or whatever he is over there die, but I started to feel bad for you when I saw you cry the way you did," she explained, smiling. Trunks didn't know exactly how to feel, besides these horrible thoughts he was getting about Eighteen being an attractive female.

'S-She's a coldblooded murdering machine! She killed my family! You can't think of this monster like that!' he thought to himself. Eighteen actually giggled from the way Trunks was looking at her, all surprised, seemingly worried and all.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on hurting you anymore right now. First of all, I want to know your name… I don't have any of your data in any of the files Dr. Gero created for me like the other ones we've fought."

"Trunks," he said immediately without even thinking. Not that giving out his name to her was really that big of a deal, he just didn't want to be so compliant with her. Eighteen smiled at him and dreadfully extended her hand to meet Trunks' face, tucking his hair behind his ear. She even giggled as Trunks' face started to go beat red.

She just stood there, staring directly at the boy's eyes. "You're cute." Trunks, now nervously shaking, leaned his head back against the building, feeling completely useless in this situation. He didn't know what he could do to get away from this monster. She could out-run him, and she could out match him at anything.

Trunks couldn't think of anything to really to say, or anything he could do and he felt like he was falling in a pit of death. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked her, accepting his fate. Instead of being sadistically laughed at and obliterated by an energy wave like he expected, Eighteen instead peeled off her destroyed sleeveless jacket, tossing it aside while sitting down on top of a fallen pillar beside where Trunks was leaned against.

"Depends on what you want me to do to you," she said to him with a wink before chuckling, running her hand up Trunks' leg. His eyes went wide in shock and fear as he instantly guessed where Eighteen was getting at.

'Seriously… she's going to rape me and then kill me?' he thought, squeezing his arm due to his increasing anxiety. He looked at the woman with no response to be found.

"I know you could use a little cheering up after we killed your friend back there, and I guess I have a thing for brave little boys," she whispered in his ear with a giggle, firmly grabbing the side of his head with her free hand to lean forward and press her lips against his. Trunks mumbled a bit against her, but felt as if he was instantly getting hard while his eyes bolted open even more than before. "Mm…," she moaned against his mouth before pulling away. At this point, Trunks' blood was rushing and his heart was throbbing, so many things going on in his mind. But he stood still, staring at the android with little to no emotion in him himself.

"Mm, kid, have you ever touched one of these before?" Eighteen asked him with an evil grin, grabbing his left wrist and putting it on one of her breasts from outside of her shirt. Trunks was too paralyzed at the moment of Eighteen coming onto him for him to retaliate, but she glared her eyes down to his and squeezed his hand on her firmly. She smirked at his reaction, seeing him breathe a little harder. Her eyes darted down between the boy's legs where she could see he was getting hard. "You're hard already?" she said in a bit of legitimate surprise.

His eyes shut tight as he looked away, but he couldn't move his hand away from her breast due to her hand holding it still. 'This is humiliating!' the young Saiyan warrior thought to himself. Deep down inside he wanted to cry and wished he was dead. "You'll be wise not to cum early," Eighteen told him while smirking. His eyes opened once more out of curiosity to see what the android's next move was going to be.

Her hand moved up from his leg to his crotch, grabbing him a little softly. She could hear him groan, looking down at his private area she had her hand on. She left go of his other hand from her chest before looking back at him. "Try anything, and I'll kill you where you stand," she stated. Trunks face turned once again emotionless, but changed very quickly when Eighteen grabbed onto the elastic in his pants, yanking them down to his knees. She blinked at his boxer briefs before pulling those down quickly afterwards, revealing his premature cock. She smiled at it lustfully before wrapping her fingers around the shaft, while Trunks' skin tightened up all around him and gritted his teeth.

"You'll enjoy this little man," she whispered to him as her hand stroked his length. He breathed slowly as he felt her beautiful strong hand on his throbbing cock, and was starting to feel more positive about his situation, but only a little.

Trunks leaned his head back against the building, becoming more relaxed as the deadly android pumped his shaft. She went slowly at first, moving her face up to the head of his member to slowly lick against his piss-slit, causing him to cringe and let out a moan. "Mm!" was the sound she heard, making her smile in delight.

"What did I tell you, boy?" she told him before engulfing the upper part of his shaft into her mouth, placing her hands firmly on his powerful but sore thighs. Trunks' eyes were wide open as he stared down at the head of Eighteen in disbelief as he felt her magnificent mouth bob on his cock. He could feel the urge to run his fingers through her hair, but he thought better against it.

"Mm, ugh… android," he moaned, hating himself for it. Throughout all of the feelings he had in his mind right now, it was nearly impossible not to moan for her. Her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him as her head bobbed up and down on his length, her beautiful soft blonde hair brushing against his thighs as he mouthed, "Darn… y-you robot."

"Mm… mm!" she moaned with his cock inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as her lips just kept moving against his shaft. Rain was hitting down against her blonde locks as she worked her mouth on the boy's member. "Gggrg… mm… could a robot do this?" she asked him after removing her mouth, her hand slithering up his saliva coated cock. Trunks just twitched and relaxed his self even more against the wall, causing Eighteen to smirk deviously. She next removed her hand to grab the hem of her black shirt, pulling it over her head as her chest bounced in her bra, which then was quickly unsnapped. She could hardly wait to see his reaction.

Trunks at first tried turning his face away and closed his eyes tight, but Eighteen grabbed him by the chin and turned his face towards her. She painfully squeezed on him until his eyes popped open to see her chest. They immediately glued down to the "robot's" breasts, his mouth nearly watering when he saw them hang freely with dripping rain pouring over them. He had always fantasized about breasts particularly, as most young boys his age did/do. Eighteen chuckled softly as she leaned back forward to plant a kiss against Trunks' young mouth, her breasts weaving below. The young kid didn't have to be told to do anything as he boldly moved his hands up to grab the android's boobs, squeezing them at the nipples. She laughed against his mouth at the balls he had on him, moving her hands back between his legs to work around his genitals. Eighteen could feel him starting to lose control of himself by the way he was squirming, so she just left her hands wrapped around his member and removed her mouth from his. He moved his hands away from her chest quickly out of fear when she stopped.

"Lay on the ground, on your back," she commanded. Trunks carefully positioned his back on the wet and dirty pavement as he saw Eighteen remove her boots and socks, followed by her skirt and tight fitting pants or tights. Trunks could never really tell what they were.

Eighteen soon hovered over and squatted above Trunks' face, lowering her twat above his mouth. Trunks was sweating with how nervous he was feeling as Eighteen smiled. "Lick me boy," she told him with authority as her forearms rested on her thighs. Her feet were placed a foot above his shoulders and she rested her head against her fist.

"O-Okay," he said slowly, leaning his sore neck upwards by an inch for his tongue to stick out and touch her pink slit. She smiled deviously as she was starting to feel a slight pleasure in her private area as the young Saiyan lapped up at her. A soft moan escaped the android's mouth, and she blushed afterwards. It felt nice, but she didn't expect to moan out like that.

_'That little shit better not get cocky,"_ she thought as she placed her hand on the top of his head, forcing his mouth to go deep into her tight hole. "Lick deeper!" she shouted out her command. Trunks was smart enough to do as he was told.

As Eighteen moaned softly with her mouth closed, she eyed behind her to see that Trunks' cock was standing straight up stiff still, which made a sluttish smirk grow on her face. Using her flexibility, she grasped onto his cock with his face still dug deep inside of her cunt. His eyes shot wide open with his mouth and nose still planted against the robot-woman's private area as he could feel his blood flow shoot directly down to his member, which Eighteen started stroking softly.

"You like that, Trunks?" she said tauntingly to him. Eighteen gave him a stern look, meaning she was demanding him to nod. Trunks did, and did not stop his work at lapping up the older woman's juices. Soon enough, Eighteen got bored of the kid eating her out, and swung one leg over his head as she was now beside him on her knees, her hand still on his cock.

"Have you had sex before?" she asked him, stopping her work on his cock for a moment.

"N-No…" was his nervous reply. She licked her lips as she started stroking his member once more. Trunks couldn't help but to glue his eyes to her chest; the rain had made her breasts wet and her nipples seemed to be erecting from the cold chilling air. It was him who licked his lips this time while Eighteen caught him staring, which gave her a sense of flattery.

"Naughty boy," she told him as she positioned herself above his member. The rain continued to pour down on her golden blonde hair and slapped her in the back as she sat her pussy slowly on top of the Saiyan pre-teen's cock. His eyes darted open immediately when he felt her entrance.

"Ah!" he moaned out, leaning his head roughly against the ground. Trunks balled his fists up and strained to take the pleasure of Eighteen's womanhood tightening around his tool. She looked at him and chuckled before going down on him farther, his cock nearly engulfed by her cunt now.

"Get ready for a ride you'll never forget, kid," she told him intimidatingly as she sunk herself entirely onto the boy's prick. Eighteen slowly started bouncing on him, placing her hands on his shirt to rip it apart, and then placed her hands on his chest to rock back and forth easier. She smiled deviously to the sounds of Trunks' moaning and whimpering as she fucked his cock. "Mm! I bet your big buddy would be proud of you Trunks, getting to nail a girl like me," she said to him, laughing while starting to bounce on him. Her breasts started bouncing along with her while she leaned her head back, taking the rain onto her body.

"Y-You witch!" Trunks angrily coughed out while he grabbed his face and pulled on his hair in his anger. He could feel himself about to burst and the fact that Eighteen was starting to moan a bit herself wasn't going to help him any.

"Mm, you're a good fuck kid, I'll give you that," she told him while grabbing his hands from his hair, placing them on her breasts. While this made him even angrier, he couldn't help but not to squeeze them out of fear of having to fight with this monster who is raping him. "Oh yeah, I bet you're close to blowing your load, aren't you?" Eighteen was right as Trunks was feeling his uncontrolled semen about to release.

"Agh!" Trunks cried out in agony as his cum shot unexpectedly and unwantedly into the cyborg. She gritted her teeth as she too released herself, cumming on the boy's cock. Within a few moments she raised her leg off of him and stood up, looking down at her area where Trunks' semen was dripping out and down her thighs.

"Mm…," she groaned out, pushing two of her fingers inside of her to get all of Trunks' cum on them before licking it off. "Not bad, just wish you could have warned me before you were going to blow your load." Trunks balled his fists up and backed away from her as he was panting in exhaustion.

"Fuck you…," he spat out, trying to stand up. Eighteen smiled at him as she grabbed her clothes, knowing Trunks was too weak to even try to attack her. Trunks did the same but sadly tripped as he went for his pants from his weak knee. Eighteen turned her head to him as she pulled her bottoms up. Soon, Trunks felt his clothes fall on to him.

"There," she said as she turned her back to him to finish getting dressed. Trunks held his hurt knee as he looked at her surprisingly.

"Thanks…," he replied. Eighteen turned her head at him, with her boots now on her feet and her top over her.

"You're thanking me now?" she asked him, smiling. Trunks was blushing at himself before the android leaned over to face him. "I think I'll spare you. Don't forget me, cutie," she said sincerely before planting a kiss on his cheek, flying off afterwards leaving the injured young teen in a state of inquiry. Soon Trunks had all of his clothes back on as he leaned back against fallen rubble, trying to recover some of his energy so that he could fly back home.

'I wonder how Gohan would feel if he saw what just happened…."

* * *

**End.  
**


End file.
